Half Breed
by uniquemangalover
Summary: Chris has always been a normal girl. Well, until her 14 birthday and things start getting out of hand. First she has these strange new powers and then she meets Kiba and the rest of the pack. She starts learing stuff about her past that she never knew. Whatch as she learns how to control her inner wolf and still be a normal girl. Possible Toboexoc Toboe/oc
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

I quicken my pace down the sidewalk avoiding everyone and everything. People shot me weird glances every few minutes. Can't blame them. It's not everyday you see a girl fast walking (practically running) on the sidewalk looking like she commited a crime. I kept cursing under my breath every few seconds of what happen. Again. It's been happening ever since my 14 birthday. Which was a week ago. I don't understand why! I even check through that stupid book Susan gave me on 'learning about my body', and it said nothing about whats happening. I tugged down my baseball cap making sure no one can see my eyes. The reason why is because they gone Animal, as I like to say it. What I mean is they turn all of a sudden into these animal eyes. Like a dark yellow almost a green kind of color. And guess what else they come with accessories.

Let me list them. It comes with super speed, great for running to class when late. Reflexes like a deer, to dodge any red ball coming your way. And the best of all super strength! Helps you defend off big dogs and carry around text books the size of Prussia's ego. Also if your lucky they might come with a great sense of smell, amazing hearing skills and 20/20 vision multiply by 5! Order now! Great… I sound like one of those crappy commercials I make fun of.

I guess it isn't so bad. It has helped me in my everyday life. But it's not fun and games either. I can't control it and it comes and goes all on its own. For example today I was in the bathroom washing my hands. When all of a sudden a high pitch scream was heard. I turned around to face a girl about 12. "What's wrong?" I asked stepping closer to the young girl. "W-whats wrong w-w-ith y-our eyes!?" she shrieked. I look back at the mirror to see Animal eyes look back. "Dammit" I pull down my cap and grab the door handle and dashed out of there leaving the daze girl behind.

And that is how I ended up running away from school and heading back home. Man todays been a rough day. I sighed and slowed down my pace knowing that their were going to be a lot of rumors of what happened in the bathroom on Monday.

*Somewhere Else*

"That one is" said a calm girl's voice from the other side of the street pointing to a small brunnete girl. "Are you sure? She seems pretty small" A voice said coming from a wolf boy called Hige. "If Cheza says she is, she is" replied a blue eyed boy coming up behind the purple hair girl along with a brown a hair boy and a tall gruff guy.

"Now the next thing we've got to do is tell her" Said the tall gruff guy named Tsume laying casually against a lamp post. "She's lived with humans all her life and and their beleifs. Theirs a good chance she won't believe us"

"Yay, Tsume's right" piped up the runt, a boy with brown hair called Toboe. "I know humans better than you guys and they don't take stuff like this very well"

"She's going to have too" the blue eyed boy, Kiba said.

"Yay, but what if she freaks out like Leirea" Toboe shudder at the thought of the high pitch scream. Hige wrapped his arm around Toboe's should."Come on I'm pretty sure she wouldn't do that! After all I mean she is one of us right?"

"That one is partly" came Cheza's calm voice from beside Kiba. "Now all we got to do is tell her before the Nobles get to her" Kiba said.

The others nodded in agreement and started forming a plan on telling her. Tsume suggested jut flat out telling her, Kiba said to follower her and see where she goes. Then Hige being Hige said "Why don't we ask some of these fine young ladies?" Checking out a woman who walked by with a large bust. Earning a smack to the head thanks to Tsume.

Cheza just stared as the group of wolves hatched out ideas to do. She looked around to see the small brunnete girl at a stop light waiting to cross the street from the vehichles. And that was one Cheza got her own idea.

"This one can help too" Than she ran into the ongoing traffic.

I tapped my foot unpatiantly as I waited for the light to go red indicating you can walk across. I still had my eyes averted to the ground. Hoping no one could see. Come on go red! Go red! Go red! I kept chanting at the little machine.

A scream inturppeted my little richil, making me stiffen. Thinking it was the girl from the bathroom, though I know it couldn't possibly be, I hesitantly snuck a look over my cap. It was a woman about in her thirties with way to many shopping bags in her hands.

"AH" She kept screaming. "Theres a girl in the street!" She pointed in the direction of what made her yell. I look to see a girl about 16 with short purple hair standing right in front of a semi-truck. Now I'm no doctor or anything, but I'm pretty sure that if she got hit she'll be like lumpy dumpy and how they couldn't put all the pieces back together.

I kept looking in shock when I realized. That I could save her. Nobody is as fast as me (I think so) and could make it there in time. Wait! No I can't do this! What'll everyone think! They'll call me a freak and scream like that girl did! But if I don't the girl will die! What do I do! What do I do!

Sadly, my actions had more control over my body than I did. And the next thing I knew I was going into the traffic.

I grabbed onto the rear side of a brown truck, and flipped myself over landing on the hood of a sports car. Now most people would be scared as Hell, but for me it was exciting. My senses were all highten up. I could smell Greesie Joe's hotdogs from 2 blocks away. I saw the beach where two kids were playing volleyball. I could hear the rustling of trees in the park. This felt Amazing!

I kept jumping vehichles when I finally landed next to the girl. She looked over and smile softly and whispered, "You came."

Well, um, okay that's not what I expected. But anyway I grabbed her by the waist and was about to run to the otherside of the road when a huge SUV pulled by blocking the path. I looked to my left to see another truck go by also blovking that path.

Damn, we're caged in. The semi-truck was closing in and kept blaring its horn telling us to move. It wasn't really helping escpecially if your hearing makes everything sound much louder.

"I know Godammit!" I yelled knowing it wasn't going to help anyone. Than I figured out what to do. I ran towards the truck making it blast its horn even more, I jumped putting my hand onto the hood to push myself up onto it's large silver back. I looked around for a way to get off while still holding the girl. My eye caught sight of a lamppost , so I jumped onto it and slid down like a fireman.

I let go of the girl and let out the breath I didn't know I was holding and started greadly sucking in air. I looked up to come face to face with brown eyes. I took a step back in surprise. I looked over to see the girl with a blue eye guy being checked on by the looks of it. I heard a gasp and turned towards a boy around my age. "Your eyes"

I went to pull down my cap when I realized it must have fell of when I jumped. And that means my eyes are showing. I slowly started backing up and took off down the street. "Wait!" came the boy's voice, but I ignored it and kept running with my head down.

Toboe was about to chase after her when Tsume grabbed him by the back of his collar. "It's okay runt you don't need to get her"

"But why?" he said getting out of the silver haired man hold.

Kiba walked over to a sewer and picked up a blue hat and brought it back. He flipped it inside out so only the tag was showing. "Chris Stewart, 1209, Bith street, Hearthstone"

He looked up and they all nodded knowing what to do and set out for the house.


	2. Chapter 2

I made it to the orphanage in know time from my new speed. Opening the screen door I dash up the stairs into the bathroom. No one was home since it was only about 11pm and school was still in session. For Susan she was probably out getting food or whatever.

I look into the mirror hoping that my eyes would turn back into their regular brown. The phase only lasts for about 10-15 minutes from previous times. I curse under my breath for the lost of my favorite cap and headed to my room to wait it out.

~Somewhere~

"This should be it" said Kiba arriving up to the old orphanage. It had a pale blue paint covering the walls and some shrubs growing on and against the house. Over all it was in pretty decent shape for it to be running for about 20 years.

"Are you sure this is it? She could have moved or something" said Toboe looking around at the new place, for his young couriosity took over. He took notice to the set of dogs on the other side of the white fence shaking in fear.

"She's here runt" said Hige, now holding the cap."Her smell is all over here" Smelling the air to emphasize his point.

"So what do we do now?" said Tsume casually leaning against a rusty mailbox. "We can't exactly walk right in"

"Come! Kiba, Hige, Toboe, Tsume!" came the soft gentle voice of Cheza going into the already open door.

"Or maybe we can" said Hige snickering as the gray wolf scowlded and headed towards the door.

~In The Room~

I lie against my pillow rereading _Naruto _. I snicker a bit as the young ninja cracked a pervert joke to only be hit by Sakura's fist of feury. My laughter was soon cut off as my super sensitive ears picked up footsteps. It couldn't be the kids since it was still too early and their was multipull footsteps to just be Susan's.

Placing the book down I quietly walk across the carpet floor and out my bedroom door. I climb quietly against the wall and look over the railing. To my surprise and despise I saw the group of people from the accident.

A thousand thoughts raced through my head. Who are they? How do they know where I live? Do I call the cops?

Putting my fears aside I decided on a plan of action. I looked at the top of the fridge or what I could see, for the knives. A scheme planned out in my mind as I waited for the right moment to strike.

_1 I can't do this!_

_2 What am I doing?!_

_3 I'm gonna die!_

_GO! Yep I'm screwed!_

I slide down the wood railing as I did when I was a child. Earning a yelp from a boy, around my age, as he ducked when I jumped over him onto the counter. I glided across the table and grabbed a butcher knife from my destination. Jumping back to the hard wood floor, I clutched the knife tightly, yet threating at the same time ready to get some answers.

"W-ho are you?" I asked the bunch of people pointing the knife at them.

"We didn't mean to frighten you" stepped up a boy with shaggy brown hair, most likely the leader. "My name's Kiba"

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. "So 'Kiba', what are you and them doing in my home?"

"We've come to… help you. You've expirenced some wolf like abalities right?"

I clenched the knife tighter my senses blaring. "How do y-you know that?"

"We'll explain everything if you set the knife down"

I scoffed. "Yay, right" I mean how stupid do they think I am! I mean sure I'll have my blonde moments, but serisouly.

"You guys may look friendly" I said guesturing to the girl and 3 boys. "But you Skinny Jeans-" I turned towards the silver hair man-"Look like your a killer"

"Skinny Jeans?!" He growled at me (literally). "How do **I **look like a killer?!"

"Well, lets see" I go into a thinking position. "You have a giant 'X' scar on your chest, a dagger in your pocket, and-"I smirk at the last one-"your face screams 'Rape'"

He looked like he was about to shove the dagger in my throat (like the killer he is). When a familiar perfume filled my nose.

"It's Susan!" I gasp out (More out of the strong scent then shock)

"Who?" questioned the boy around my age.

"She's my caretaker" I said grabbing his wrist and shoving him behind me. "Everyone get behind me!"

"And Skinny Jeans hide behind the counter!"

"Why?"

"Because you and I quote 'Look like a killer' in which Susan will kick your ass!"

He fumed with anger, but still did what I told. Just in time Amy burst through the door carrying shopping bags. "Ah, Chris your home early and you have friends!"

I forced on a smile"Uh, yay today was early release and me and some friends decided to come here"

"Oh, What were you doing then?"

"…Roleplaying?"

She blinked. "Okay, then! Have fun!" I praised the lords for her being born a blonde as she headed up stairs with the bags.

A weird scent came into my nose that came from a slightly chubby boy next to me. I looked towards him to see him with his tongue hanged out, looking at Susan's butt as she walked up the stairs.

Was he turned on?

I'm not going to lie Susan is a very actractive woman. She's about 25 years old and been our caretaker for about 3 years now. With straight blonde hair that falls to her mid back and a good size chest and rump. If she wasn't a caretaker she might have been a stripper.

"If you make one move on her I will neuter you" I said with my smile still on and the knife dangling closely to his private.

He gulped. "Crystal clear"

I sighed and yet again ran a hand through my hair. Well, this is going to be one Hell of a day.


End file.
